Cocina
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Ella cocina para todos, pero todos saben que solo cocina para él. Ubicada un año después de HTTYD


_**Disclaimer:**_Desafortunadamente no, ésta maravillosa historia de How to train your dragon no me pertenece, por más que quiera que así sea. Sin embargo escribo esto esperando que lo disfruten. Resulta que me tocó cocinar el día de hoy y se me ocurrió una cosa.

¿Hay suficientes vikingos cocineros?

.

—_Astrid. —Llamó la mujer mientras depositaba un racimo de puerros sobre la mesa. Hipo, un joven enclenque de catorce años la ayudaba cargando un caldero que acababa de soldar para ellos de manera impecable, como todo lo que a herrería se refería. La rubia bajó corriendo las escaleras al tiempo en que se acomodaba bien el hacha en su espalda y miró a su madre casi con impaciencia._

—_Hola Astrid, hola…_

— _¿Qué pasa mamá? —Exclamó la chica dándose cuenta de quién era el muchacho a su lado y percatándose de que comenzaría a balbucear otro saludo, como cada vez que la veía. —Llevo algo de prisa ¿Sabes?_

—_Querida, quiero que aprendas a cocinar._

_La niña compuso una expresión de hastío y miró a su madre. —No me hará falta. Yo voy a ser asesina de dragones, comeré con los otros en el Great Hall, ya hay otros vikingos cocineros y panaderos._

—_Astrid. —Llamó la madre en un tono un poco más severo. —No sabes si siempre podrás ser una asesina de dragones, ¿nunca has pensado en formar una familia o…?_

—_No, madre, lo siento mucho. —Astrid se percató de que Hipo se había tensado repentinamente y supo que si no cambiaba rápido de tema, él terminaría desatando un desastre. —Por ahora me limitaré a entrenar, los apagadores de incendios están presumiendo que tienen nuevas técnicas para los novatos, más vale que me de prisa._

_Y sin decir nada más salió corriendo._

— _¡Despídete! —Exclamó la mujer en tono enfadado._

— _¡Adiós! —Respondió la rubia sin voltear la cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole a mil bpm a causa del castaño que agitaba la mano tímidamente para despedirla._

—_Discúlpala. —Pidió la mujer a Hipo. —Ha estado tan emocionada con los entrenamientos de apagadora de incendios que… no sé._

—_Descuide. Sé cómo es ella. Bueno, hasta luego. Si requiere algo más de la herrería, no dude en llamarme._

—_Hasta luego Hipo. —La mujer lo vio salir de su hogar con pasos cansados preguntándose si realmente lo llamaría para algo alguna vez._

_._

_Con quince años de edad, la reciente tregua con los dragones, y la academia de Hipo, Astrid se dio cuenta de una gran verdad._

—_No seré asesina de dragones… así que… Mamá… Podrías, tú, querrías, bueno, si yo te lo pidiera, me enseñarías a… a… —Bajó tanto la voz que la mujer tuvo que leer las palabras de sus labios para comprender que Astrid quería… Aprender a cocinar._

_._

Astrid sonrió mirando todo lo que había en el caldero, no lo usaba para cocinar realmente, solo lo usaba para transportar la comida que cocinaría y porque recordaba perfectamente de quién eran las manos que lo habían soldado. Internamente seguía bendiciendo y maldiciendo la idea de Patapez de comer todos juntos, puesto que, por un lado implicaba comer casi a diario con Hipo después de los entrenamientos… pero por otro, cada uno tendría que cocinar un día de la semana, y aunque a ella no le importaba la idea de cocinar, sabía que tendría que comer la comida de Brutacio y Bruthilda cuando les tocase cocinar.

Ahora, ella cocinaría para todos, pero todos sabían que ella cocinaría especialmente para Hipo. Se sonrojó al percatarse del pedazo de carne de cordero que sobresalía entre las cosas recordando que a cierto castaño le encantaba el sabor del estofado de cordero y guisantes, se aclaró la garganta sacudiendo un poco el caldero para que el cordero quedara oculto de nuevo, sonrió viendo el pescado que Bocón le había obsequiado para que alimentara a los mellizos y tras batirlo nuevamente y toparse con los colinabos sonrió reconociéndose a sí misma las habilidades que había adquirido en la cocina en los últimos once meses.

Dieciseis años y ya era la mejor cocinera de todo Berk. Bueno, ya que no era la mejor asesina de dragones o la mejor entrenadora de dragones, quería ser la mejor en algo, y convertirse en la mejor cocinera la había hecho famosa, la gente se aglomeraba afuera del Great Hall cada que ella cocinaba para los vikingos. Y aunque no era que no estuviese orgullosa de aquello, jamás había recibido una sola adulación de parte del castaño que había convertido Berk en lo que era aquel día la isla. Suspiró en su fuero interno recordando que había besado a Hipo al finalizar la batalla contra el Muerte Roja y traer la paz de nuevo, pero aparte de las tardes que pasaban juntos entrenando a nuevos dragones y a nuevos jinetes de dragones, no había nada más entre ellos.

Suspiró por enésima vez.

Volvió a maldecir a Patapez ya que como se había dejado a la suerte el lugar en el que se cocinaría, a ella le había venido a tocar justamente en casa de Hipo. Y ya no había marcha atrás. Pensó en bajar el caldero pero en ese momento Estoico salió de la casa y la divisó.

— ¡Ah, Astrid! Que sorpresa, ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Ah, pensé que Hipo se lo habría comentado.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que vamos a comer aquí el día de hoy.

—Ah, sí, los roles de cocina. Bueno, dijo algo pero no entendí de qué se trataba, así que no presté atención. —Dijo rascándose la nuca y soltando una risita nerviosa. Astrid también rio por lo que las risas del jefe se convirtieron en carcajadas. Desde el techo, el curioso Chimuelo asomó la cabeza y sacó la lengua al reconocer las risas de la rubia, se movió ágilmente hasta la ventana y lanzó una teja hasta el escritorio de Hipo, haciéndolo saltar en su silla, desconcentrándolo por completo de su proyecto.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? —Chimuelo miró en dirección a Astrid, lo miró a los ojos, volvió a buscar a la rubia y luego sonrió para el muchacho sacando la lengua. —Llegó Astrid… —Se puso en pie, acomodó todas sus cosas en el escritorio y luego se dispuso a bajar corriendo.

—Pasa Astrid. —Exclamó Estoico señalando la puerta. —Hipo no debe tardar en bajar ¡Hipo! Ponte cómoda.

—Gracias. ¿Podría indicarme dónde está la cocina?

—Claro, por ahí. —Dijo señalando una puerta. La rubia asintió en agradecimiento y se dirigió al cuarto donde encontró el fogón y el horno de piedra, sonrió dejando todo en una mesa de madera y paseó la mirada con aires distraídos por el lugar en busca de un mandil. Encontró uno de cuero en una esquina y sonrió colocándoselo con cuidado, luego se dispuso a su tarea.

Sacó agua de un barril con una cubeta de madera y comenzó a lavar un poco los vegetales que había llevado, los dejó remojando y se dispuso a quitarle las escamas al pescado con un cuchillo. Hipo llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido y se quedó mirando a Astrid unos cuantos segundos, estudiando detenidamente la manera en la que ella se movía por la cocina, cuidando los detalles en cada cosa que hacía. Descubrió la carne de cordero y los guisantes, el pescado, los colinabos y otras cuantas verduras, la vio secarse la mejilla y se percató de que rebanaba aros de cebolla. Prácticamente preparaba tres platillos al mismo tiempo y se preguntó si ayudarla con la comida sería hacer trampa.

Sin darse cuenta, la chica le dio un codazo al balde de las verduras y trató de atraparlo al vuelo, Hipo llegó primero tomando el balde por el asa y quedando en una posición extraña, mitad abrazando, mitad acorralando a Astrid, que se sonrojó ante la cercanía del muchacho.

—Hipo.

—Astrid… Hola, hola Astrid…

La chica rio un poco bajando el rostro y luego miró a Hipo. —Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa etapa, hola, hola Hipo. Hola. —Y tras decirlo, besó su mejilla y le dio la espalda para seguir cocinando. Hipo sonrió sonrojado y dejó el balde de las verduras en el suelo, debajo de la mesa para que no pudieran tirarlo o patearlo.

— ¿Te ayudo con algo?

— ¿Puedes? Creo que sería hacer trampa.

—Nah, no creo. Además estás en mi casa, aquí yo hago lo que yo quiera.

Y por lo que duró la siguiente hora, salvo por las órdenes que la chica le daba al muchacho, no hubo conversación existente. Sin embargo, aquel no era un silencio incómodo ni mucho menos puesto que ambos disfrutaban muchísimo de la compañía del otro, de estar cerca, de mirarse a los ojos sin que nadie más estuviera ahí para mirarlos con suspicacia, de dedicarse sonrisas sin motivos aparentes. Astrid sonrió percatándose de que Hipo había terminado por meter la pata, literalmente, en el balde ahora vacío de verduras pero lleno de agua.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Inquirió riendo por lo bajo.

—Solo espero que no se oxide. —Comentó levantando la pierna y trayéndose el balde consigo, enganchado en los arillos internos de metal.

—Déjame. —Comentó la chica agachándose para sacarle el balde. Aunque esperaba enderezarse y que Hipo ya estuviera unos pasos lejos, ésta vez se quedó a su lado, mirándola embobado. Tomó uno de sus mechones de cabello y se lo alejó del rostro para verla mejor y con cuidado y movimientos lentos, agachó la cabeza para besarla. Él nunca era tan valiente y prácticamente, las veces que lo había besado, ella era la que había tomado la iniciativa; al sentir la cercanía, el calor del muchacho sonrió para sus adentros y suspiró cerrando los ojos.

Pero el beso nunca llegó. Un portazo los sacó de su ensoñación y ellos se separaron unos pasos justo a tiempo para que Patán y Patapez no los encontraran tan cerca.

— ¿Qué hacen? —Exclamó Patán irrumpiendo en la cocina.

—Ah… —Se aventuró a iniciar Hipo.

—Morimos de hambre.

Astrid lo tomó por una oreja y entre gritos y reclamos, lo arrastró hasta la entrada exclamando. —Bueno, tendrás que esperar a que esté listo, como todos los demás. Ya casi termino.

—Suelta… —Pidió en un susurro agudo y apenas audible. Astrid lo soltó y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina, donde Patapez e Hipo la miraban a ojos abiertos completamente.

— ¿Algún otro?

Ambos muchachos salieron de la cocina pero luego Hipo regresó un momento para besar la mejilla de Astrid y murmurar.

—Esto no termina aquí.

Astrid volteó el rostro a tiempo para ver a Hipo salir de la cocina con los hombros tensos y la cabeza agachada, sonrió sacando el estofado del fogón y poniendo la carne a las brasas. —No, tenlo por seguro Hipo.

.

No estoy segura de dónde salió esto, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Sé que la idea está algo… inconclusa, pero espero poder seguir escribiendo pronto de esta bellísima pareja. De la que por cierto, me enamoré. ¿Qué opinan al respecto? ¿Les gustó la historia?


End file.
